The Chased Flame
by hullabaloo22
Summary: After breaking up with Ron, Kim is left feeling alone and lost. When she saves Shego's life, the two girls grow closer, and Kim learns Shego has a lot to teach her about life, love, and the forces of good and evil. Kigo. It's a slow start, but we'll get there eventually.
1. Breakup

**Story begins during the episode: Big Brother.**

"Girl, I know that look on your face. Spill."

"It's nothing, Monique. Really. I just…" Kim bit her lip, unsure of herself. Monique raised an eyebrow at her.

"GF, whatever it is, it clearly has you buggin'." Monique crossed her arms and leaned back in the Bueno Nacho booth they were currently occupying.

"So not!" Kim said, a little too loudly, receiving a knowing look from her friend. "Okay, maybe just a little bit."

"Spill, girl. You'll feel better." Kim took a deep breath.

"Okay, so Yori is back-"

"Hold up. You mean Ron's secret-Japanese-exchange-student-girlfriend Yori?" Monique leaned in closer, now more interested than before.

"That's the one." Kim nervously poked at her salad with her fork. "But they never actually dated!" she added quickly. "But she was definitely interested."

" _Was?_ As in past tense? As in currently-not-interested-in-your-man?" Monique's tone was skeptical.

"I mean, Ron told her we were dating and she said she was fine with it."

"Uh huh."

"And then she said some something about Ron and I being destiny."

"Uh huh."

"But I don't know. I guess I'm kind of…jelly?" Kim dropped her fork and rested her head in her hands. Monique placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Girl, what's there to worry about? We both know how Ron is, he would never cheat on you. And Yori said she's cool with it. Besides, it's okay to be jealous once in a while. That's what keeps the spark alive, right?" Kim sat up in her seat.

"That's just the problem, Mo!" She threw her hand up, exasperated. "There _is_ no spark! Between his weird quirks and his immature attitude and his…his-"

"Ron-ness?" Monique offered.

"Yes! I mean don't get me wrong, I love him. I really do, but just, not in a romantic way, you know? It was exciting in the beginning. We were best friends for so long, and I think we both always kind of wondered 'what if,' and then Drakken almost took over the world, and I had just broken up with Eric…and I was vulnerable, you know? And he said he liked me and he made me feel special. And it was so exciting. But now its…its like nothing changed. Ron is still my best friend, except now when we go out for nacos and a movie we call it a date." Kim finished with a sigh.

"What does Yori have to do with all this?" Monique questioned.

"Yori and Ron have the spark that we don't have. And seeing her get all giddy over him clowning around when we're on a mission, and seeing Ron so excited to see her…I got jealous. Because Ron and I don't have that." Kim paused, searching for the right words. "It's like we're an old married couple who got too used to each other. Except it only took us less than six months." Kim laid her head on the table again. "Ugh. Everyone was right. We couldn't even make it to our half-iversary!"

"Kim,"

"What?" Kim sobbed, refusing to lift her head from the table.

"I think you and Ron need to talk." Monique said sternly.

"I can't!" Kim whined. "He just got a new baby sister, and Monkey Fist is trying to get some ancient weapon, and then there's to whole thing with Sackie."

"Sackie?" Monique cringed. "Girl, do I even want to know?" Kim rolled her eyes.

"It's the flour sack project from health class. Ron keeps accidently destroying his but he's still getting way too attached to them and its weirding me out." Kim slumped in her seat. "Mo, I can't break up with him now. He needs me. There's a lot going on right now. What if it's too much for him?"

"Well it's clearly too much for you already. Face it, Kim, you and Ron are better off as friends. There's nothing wrong with that. At least you can say you gave it a shot." Monique offered Kim a reassuring smile. Somehow it still didn't make Kim feel any better.

Several weeks later Kim still hadn't mustered up the courage to break up with Ron. Despite not being boyfriend material, Ron wasn't a bad guy. He was good to her and they respected each other. Besides, Kim's natural jealous tendencies only made her want to hold on to Ron longer when Yori was around. She couldn't help but be possessive. And every time she tried to break up with him, something new would come up.

It didn't help that she had lost her memory after their half-iversary and had to re-learn everything about their relationship. She had to admit, he was being remarkably sweet and attentive during that time, and being reminded of falling in love with him brought back that spark she was so desperately missing. Still, it was short lived, and she soon guiltily remembered that things hadn't been working out.

With Valentine's day quickly approaching, she figured it would be better to call it quits before something else guilted her into staying.

" _You're Kim Possible, you can do anything," she'd said to herself as she laid on her bedroom floor, cellphone in hand. "Except break up with your boyfriend, apparently." She sighed. With the few people she'd dated, she had never needed to dump anyone before. Her romance with Josh Mankey fizzled out before it even started, and her relationship with Eric ended with him turning into a pile of green goo. Saving the world never left much time for dating, anyway. Still, she had to do it. She dialed Ron's number and held the phone to her ear, her nerves building up with every ring._

" _Hey, KP," came Ron's usual chipper voice. "What's up?"_

" _Ron, can I come over? I need to talk to you."_

Two hours and a lot of tears later -mostly from Ron- Kim left the Stoppable household feeling sad, but lighter, as if the weight of all that stress and dread and been lifted off of her. In the end, Ron understood. They both knew their friendship would survive this. Now Kim's biggest worry was how Bonnie would react.

 **Hello, thank you for reading. I haven't written fanfic, or anything for that matter, in a very long time, so I'm pretty rusty. This was a prologue of sorts, I guess? I just get kind of annoyed in Kigo fics when they gloss over their whole breakup. I was going to write this story as if they never dated at all, but I feel like that cheapens their relationship a little. I loved that Ron and Kim got together at the end of So the Drama, but that's when all of us (including the people making the show) thought that was the end. Plus, tbh, I have nothing against Ron, but I've always found their romantic relationship underwhelming and unsatisfying. They made Ron a little too goofy in the last season.**

 **Anyway, I have no plan, and I'm using this as a writing exercise, so if you have any critiques or suggestions, I'm all ears. My only goals are to 1)actually complete a story for once in my life and 2) maintain the vibe and tone of the original show while still steering the story in the Kigo direction. So probably G rated and a little goofy, but with a decent amount of plot and character development.**


	2. Lifesaver

The weeks following Kim and Ron's breakup were awk-weird, to say the least. They couldn't avoid each other due to there being a new sitch to take care of almost every week, and after years of spending so much time together, being apart for longer than a weekend was something neither of them could get through without a deep feeling of loneliness. It was this fact alone that made them realize although their romance wasn't meant to be, their friendship was a bond that would never break.

Eventually, things between them had gone back to normal, and news of their breakup was making the rounds at Middleton High. Oddly enough, Ron had become somewhat of a hot commodity among the ladies. Now that he was the star running back, and had somehow swept Kim Possible off her feet, everyone was suddenly interested in him. Ron seemed to have a new date every weekend, but he always managed to reserve Friday nights for Kim, as per tradition. For this, Kim was grateful, if not a bit jealous. As much as Kim had always been popular and mostly well-respected among her peers, most guys her age weren't interested in dating a girl who was known for frequently roundhousing men three times her size.

So when Shego was struck by the attitudinator, it was a godsend for Kim. Finally, someone who understood her and could relate to her in a way no one else could. It was a side to Shego that Kim had never seen before. And while a "good" Shego was a freaky concept, it was a welcomed change of pace from all kicking and punching of their normal relationship. Thanks to Ron, the fun didn't last very long, but Kim decided it must have been fate. It would have been unfair to force Shego to change who she is in that same way that it would have been unfair to ask Ron to change in order to save their relationship.

The next week, Kim went back to school wondering what could have been if Miss Go had stuck around, but also glad that some things never change.

"Yo, Kimbo!" Ron greeted her as they met at her locker. He gestured to the girl on his arm. "KP, Samantha. Samantha, Kim." Kim fought the urge to roll her eyes. She and Samantha had four classes together this semester.

"Hey, Samantha," Kim said in monotone.

"Hi, Kim!" the girl responded giddily. Kim gave her a nod then opened her locker.

"Kim!" Wade shouted, as the computer screen in her locker turned on with a short beep. He seemed frantic. This couldn't be good.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim's muscles tensed, ready to grab her things and run.

"It's Drakken. He's tapped into a lava stream in Hawaii and is trying to use a magma canon to terrorize the country."

"Hawaii? Booyah! Free vay-cay!" Ron fist pumped the air with his free arm.

"No, Ron. Stopping Drakken from unleashing molten-hot lava on millions of innocent people is not a vacation." Kim narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"Right," he said, sobering up. He furrowed his brow and puffed out his chest. "Sorry Samantha, I'm off to save the world-OW!" Kim grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him away, not interested in wasting time.

"Come on, Casano-duh!" She dragged him by his collar down the hall as he pouted.

"I'll call you when I get back!" He shouted to Samantha as they turned the corner. She giggled and sighed happily as the two heroes left her line of sight.

* * *

"Thanks again for the ride, Cassandra!" Kim said to the slender, middle aged woman in overalls who was flying the small plane they were in.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all, Kim! It's the least I could do after you saved last year's cabbage harvest!"

"Psh, no big!" Kim said, modest as always. "Anyone could have diverted that locust swarm using a flashlight and a parachute." Cassandra smiled at her appreciatively. "Speaking of which, you can drop us off right here." Kim hauled herself to the back of the plane and readied herself for the jump. "All set, Ron?" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Um…yeah, just one second." Ron had managed to tangle himself up in every available strap and strip on his parachute backpack, and was now haphazardly pulling and tugging every cord he could get his hands on. Still his efforts only seemed to make things worse.

"Oh three!" Kim shouted over the hum of the engine.

"No hold I need a minute!"

"Ready?...THREE!" Kim shouted, eagerly jumping out of the plane. Ron, who was now practically swaddled in his paracords, hopped to the edge of the plane and looked down and Kim's freefalling form.

"Aw, come on! What happened to one and two?" Rufus popped up out Ron's cargo pants pocket and bit down hard on the paracord, cutting him free. "Thanks, buddy!" Ron said excitedly as he flung his arms away from his sides. Unfortunately, this move also threw him off balance, and he plummeted out the plane and towards Kim in a cannonball position.

Kim landed safely on the shoreline, while Ron fell face first into the water.

"I'm okay!" He shouted. Kim laughed and took out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, fill me in." The young boy disappeared from the screen and was replaced with a 3-D schematic of the lair's layout.

"Drakken's lair is just below the surface, and extends three floors below ground." A red line moved across the screen, showing Kim where to go. "Drakken's magma cannon is located here" a red circle surrounded a room on the screen, "And the magma reserves are being held here." Another circle appeared around an adjacent room. Ron walked up behind Kim and looked at the Kimmunicator over her shoulder. A piece of seaweed slid off of his head and fell to the ground with a _splat._

"Is it just me, or does anyone else have déjà vu?" he said, skeptically. Kim frowned and looked ahead ominously.

"Sophomore year. Building made of cheese." Ron shuddered.

"Oh. Yeah. How could I forget?" he laughed nervously and tugged at his collar. "Why can't anyone ever try to take over the world with puppies. Puppies are cute. Everyone loves puppies."

"Well there was that one time with the giant roaches…"

"Aw no! Roachie! Why did you remind me!" Kim cringed at Ron's shrieking. So much for being sneaky.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't realize it was still a sore subject. Let's just get this over with."

The two teens quickly found the entrance to Drakken's layer hidden beneath the sand, and carved out an opening with laser lipstick. They followed Wade's directions through the vent system and came out in front of the room housing the magma canon.

* * *

"Come, Shego. It's almost time to activated my laser! Mmmmm hmmm hm hm!" Drakken wrung his hands together, giddy with excitement.

"Ugh, Dr. D," Shego rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, "Could you be any more embarrassing?"

"Nope, probably not." Kim said, taking a haughty stance similar to Shego's. Drakken gasped and turned around. He pointed a finger at Kim.

"Kim Possible! Get her!" Drakken's henchmen all turned and pointed their weapons at Kim and Ron. They were surrounded. Shego smirked and took a fighting stance.

"Oh, hey, Kimmie. Did you miss me?" Shego said in a low, husky voice. Kim did a front handspring toward Shego, using the head of the henchman in front of her as a springboard.

"I dunno. Did you miss my foot?" She came down foot-first on Shego, but the green woman grabbed her by the ankle and spun her around, then threw her into a pile of wooden boxes across the room. Kim landed on her back, but quickly stood up, unphased. "Ron!" She pointed to the control tower next to the canon. "You disarm the canon. I've got things down here."

"You got it, KP!" Ron grabbed Rufus from his pocket and launched him through the open door to the control tower. Rufus scurried up to the tower window and gave Ron a thumbs up.

"NO! Not the weasel!" Drakken screeched as he ran after Ron up the tower stairs.

Kim charged towards Shego, dodging several bolts of green plasma. Kim strategically led Shego out of the control room so she couldn't interfere with Ron disarming the canon. Shego bounced off the wall opposite the exit and pounced on Kim. Kim grabbed Shego by the wrists and tried straddle her, but the two girls ended up rolling father down the hallway. They came to a stop when Shego banged her head against the wall.

"Gah!" She shoved Kim off of her and rose to her feet. Kim landed on all fours, then ran into the adjacent room. Wade hadn't told Kim anything about this room other than the fact that it held the magma reserves, and apparently there wasn't much else to say about it. There was a skinny bridge, rather, a metal beam, connecting the door Kim entered from, to the door on the opposite side of the room. Below that was a bubbling pool of lava, and it was rising. Kim had made a sharp right into the room without looking around, and was immediately taken aback by the immense heat coming off the molten floor of the room. She back peddled when she realized the mistake she had made, but her left foot missed the thin beam entirely. She gasped as she felt her body fall towards the fiery depths below.

* * *

In the other room, Ron pulled away the metal siding on the control panel, revealing a tangled mess of wires. "Do your thing, Rufus." The naked mole rat chirped excitedly and dove into the console head first.

"Buffoon! Get away from there!" Drakken shouted. He stopped to catch his breath, exhausted from climbing the stairs. "Where did the pink weasel go?"

"My name is Ron Stoppable and Rufus is a naked mole rat, _not_ a weasel!" Ron stomped his foot.

"Tomato, potato," Drakken said flippantly. He charged at Ron and knocked him against the buttons of the control panel. Rufus ran out of the console with severed wires in his mouth as Ron and Drakken engaged in a pitiful slap-fight. Suddenly the whole building rumbled and the lights flickered. Drakken shoved Ron aside and started pressing buttons. "No no no no no no!" Rufus spit out the wires and blew a raspberry at Drakken.

"Booyah!" Ron pumped his fist in the air. "I bet a weasel can't do _that!_ "

"My laser! Its ruined!" Drakken kept pressing buttons. The ground shook again and sparks flew from electrical plugs.

"Uh oh. Time to split, Rufus!" Ron scooped up his pet and ran towards the exit.

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as Kim fell. It seemed to happen so slowly. She looked down at her utility belt for her grappling gun, then realized Shego had sliced off the hook in the hallway. Kim flailed her arms, trying to reach the beam, but missed it by a hair. The heat of the magma burned her exposed midriff. She closed her eyes. This was it. Kim braced herself for impact. But it never came.

Kim slowly opened one eye, then the other. A blurry green and black figure came into focus.

"Shego?" she said in disbelief. Shego was squatting on the beam, both arms outstretched and hands wrapped around Kim's left wrist to tightly she could see her muscles flexing under her catsuit. Her facial expression was passive but there was clearly fear in her eyes. Gathering her senses, Kim reached for the beam again, this time grabbing it as Shego pulled her up. The two women locked eyes for moment. Kim opened her mouth to thank Shego, but the villainess put up a hand to stop her.

"Don't say it." Kim frowned. This wasn't the first time Shego had stepped in to save her. The walls shook and the lava sizzled beneath them. It was rising faster now. The women froze and waited for the rumbling to stop before making their next move. There was a short pause, and then it started again. Sparks flew overhead and wall beside them cracked open and gave way to more lava. "Let's get out of here, Kimmie." Shego said, sprinting back towards the exit.

"Right behind you!"

Ron and Drakken met the girls in the hallway, both equally frantic.

"How do we get out of here?" Ron shouted over the roaring earth and creaking steel.

"This way!" Shego led the group through the maze-like hallway and opened up an escape hatch that led to the beach. The henchman, lazy as they are, had ditched the sitch at the first sign of trouble, and were now nowhere to be seen.

"Ohhhhh. I really thought it would work this time." Drakken pouted and kicked the sand as magma bubbled up from the hatch. Shego fished a small key fob out of her ankle pouch and pressed the button. An unmanned hovercraft emerged out of nowhere and landed in front of her. She pulled Drakken by the collar and threw him into the vehicle.

"It's been real, Princess. Later." Shego saluted Kim, then steered the hovercraft towards the mainland. Drakken sputtered in his seat, still fuming over his foiled plan.

"Kim Possible! You think you're all that, but you're not!"

 **Author's Notes:**

 **The Kim possible action and humor style really doesn't lend itself to being written in this way (or maybe I'm just bad at this?) I would have loved to write this in script form, but that's against the rules. Also, forgive my shitty fight banter, I'm not witty enough for that, and I've subconsciously memorized A LOT of dialogue because I've been binge watching the show again. You know, for research purposes.**

 **Also, I know this is really random, but just so we're all on the same page, the title means literally nothing. I couldn't think of one, so I went to a random book title generator and this is one of the options it spit out. So, uh, don't go trying to find some meaning in it. Cause there isn't any. As always, critiques and suggestions are welcome (pls tell me how I'm doing).**

 **One last thing, in terms of timeline, I referred the chronological episode order as posted by the Kim Possible wikia thing. Not that that really matters much.**


	3. Payback

"I just can't believe that Shego actually saved me! And then she didn't even let me thank her, and then the lair blew up, and she ran off. But I just have this weird feeling about the whole thing, you know?"

"Uh, no, actually I don't know. Sorry Kimbo, but I just can't relate. It's not like Drakken's ever saved my hide. But then again, he can never even remember my name." Kim frowned and poked at her nachos. She leaned back against the seat of the Bueno Nacho booth and crossed her arms. Rufus scampered across the table and began eating her abandoned food.

"I'm just dying to talk to her about it."

"But what good is that gonna do?" Ron's words were muffled between bites of his burrito.

"Nothing probably, but ever since the attitudinator-"

"Hold it right there, missy. We both agreed that Shego being our friend was weird and wrong-sick." Kim glared at him.

"No, _you_ said it was weird and wrong-sick because _you_ were jealous that I finally made a new friend."

"That is not true…Well, actually, yeah that is true, but _Shego_ isn't _Ms. Go_. Just like how I'm not Zorpox." Both teens shuddered. "Besides, you've saved Shego and Drakken plenty of times. No, big, right?" Kim opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the communicator.

Beep beep BEEP-beep

"Sitch me, Wade."

"Drakken and Shego have broken into the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology."

"Any idea what they're after?"

"Experimental bio-synthetic radioactive ribosomal gel."

"Wade, English please?"

"Just look for a canister of florescent green goo."

"We're on it."

 _*cue theme song*_

* * *

"I'm just saying," Ron said as he and Kim walked through the halls of the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology. "It's almost like the bad guys _like_ to focus on Middleton."

"Ron, eye on the prize."

"Come on, Kim. It's a little weird, right? They make it so convenient for us."

"You know what else is convenient?" The teens looked up immediately, only to be greeted by a smirking Shego.

"Is it the fact that you're so easy to beat?" Kim quipped.

"Why you little! I'll show you easy!" Shego snarled and ignited her hands, then launched herself at Kim. The two grappled for a moment before Kim landed a swift kick to Shego's ribs, using the momentum to flip away from the villainess.

"Ron, find Drakken and stop him from getting that bio-ribo-whatever thingy."

"On it!" Ron ran through the doors into the laboratory. The room was filled with large glass cylinders of bubbling liquids, and there was an ominous hum in the background. "Now if I were experimental green goo, where would I be?" Ron spotted the canister under a glass cloche on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

"Got it!" he and Drakken said at the same time, both of them with a hand on the canister. The two glared at each other and had a tug of war for the item until it slipped out of their grasp and rolled towards the open door.

"Out of my way, buffoon!" Drakken placed a gloved hand on Ron's face and pushed him to the side. Ron stuck his leg out and tripped him.

In the hallway Shego continued to throw blast of green plasma at Kim, but the hero kept dodging out of the way. Kim closed the gap between them with a forward flip and a knee to Shego's jaw. Shego fell on her back with a "Gah!" and Kim pinned her down. Kim held her in place but neither woman made an effort to move. They just stared at each other. Shego tried to scowl, but it morphed into a disappointed frown.

"You never let me thank you for saving me."

"I don't do saving. And I don't do 'thank you's either." Shego shoved Kim off her. It was forceful, and knocked Kim into the wall behind them. As Kim rubbed the back of her head and struggled to get on her feet, the canister rolled out of the double doors to the laboratory, followed by Ron and Drakken, who were taking turns shoving each other. The canister landed at Shego's feet. She picked it up and smirked.

"Next time, Princess." Shego gave Kim a little wave before turning on her heel and running towards the exit. "Come on, Dr. D!"

"Ha! Good work, Shego. In your face, buffoon!" Drakken followed Shego out the door.

"Aw man, they're getting away!" Ron hurried to help Kim up. "You okay, Kim?"

"I-I don't know. I guess so."

"Don't worry, we'll get them next time like we always do." Kim offered him a sad smile.

* * *

"Listen up, Environmental Science Class!" Mr. Barkin shouted so forcefully that spit flew out of his mouth. Ron had to put a hand up to shield his face. The entire class was standing on the lawn outside the school entrance, waiting for their cue to board the bus. "Today we embark on a journey to one of the necessary evils of modern society. An institution so foul, so appalling, its no place for those of you with weak constitution." Several kids cringed and paled at Barkin's words. "Today we visit…the Middleton Landfill!"

"Ew. No thank you. If you need me, I'll be doing literally anything other than this." Bonnie Rockwaller flipped open her cell phone and walked past Barkin.

"Rockwaller!" Mr. Barkin bellowed. He snatched her phone away from her as she passed him. "Front and center, now!" She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. What?"

"Ms. Rockwaller, if you don't go on this field trip, you don't pass this class. And if you don't pass this class, you don't graduate. Comprende?" Bonnie pouted and crossed her arms.

"Whatever." She trudged back to the bus and shoved her way to the front of the line, pushing Kim out of her way as she boarded.

"Hey!"

"Oh, sorry, K." Bonnie said fake sweetness. "I know you must be _sooo_ eager to go the landfill. You'll feel right at home there." Bonnie smirked and walked up the steps of the bus before Kim had a chance to make a comeback.

"Ohhhh that Bonnie has some nerve."

"Girl don't listen to Bonnie. If anyone is going to feel at home in a dump it's her. We all know Bonnie is trash," Monique said matter-of-factly.

"Booyah!" Ron gave Monique a high-five. Rufus scurried up to his shoulder and nodded in agreement.

"I heard that!" Bonnie shouted from inside. The three friends burst into laughter. Rufus blew a raspberry in Bonnie's direction.

"Pffft. Trash."

* * *

The bus came to a halt in the middle of the landfill, and Mr. Barkin got out of his seat to speak to the class. He cleared his throat. "If you direct your attention to the left, you will see yesterday's trash. If you direct your attention to the right, you will see today's trash." Kim, Monique, and Ron weren't paying any attention to him as he blabbered on.

Kim slouched in her seat next to Monique. Ron sat alone in the seat behind then. "I don't know Monique, it was just so weird. I can't believe Shego actually saved my life. I mean it's one thing when we team up to help Team Go, or that time we were fighting Warmonga. She had a vested interest then. But…it was while I was trying to fight her. I was trying to sabotage Drakken's plan. She could have let me fall and she'd never have to worry about me getting in the way again. But she didn't. And then we ran into her again yesterday and it was like she wasn't even trying."

" _Pee-yew_!" Ron waved his hand in front of his nose. "Something stinks! Rufus, is that you?" The naked mole rat popped out of Ron's pocket to squeak angrily at him. Kim leaned over the back of her seat to look at Ron.

"Ron, don't you think maybe it has something to do with the fact that we're currently driving through a giant pile of garbage?" Kim eyed him skeptically. Ron looked at his surroundings, confused.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that's not it." Monique giggled. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ron be serious. Can we get back to my ish?"

"GF, are you sure this is even an ish? Just because your green girl is a villain, doesn't mean she's not human. Even villains gotta have standards." Kim sighed.

"Maybe you're right."

"I dunno, KP." Ron leaned forward and grabbed the back of Kim and Monique's seat, resting his chin on top so he could look Kim in the eyes. "Shego's been trying to hurt you for as long as I can remember."

"But has she though?" Monique questioned.

"Honestly? No. Only a few nicks and bruises. Never any broken bones. Nothing worse than I've ever done to her."

"That is not true. Now that you mentioned it, I think you've done worse to her than she has to you."

"Excuse me?"

"Not like she didn't deserve it!" Ron said, backtracking. "Remember when you kicked her into that signal tower at the Bueno Nacho headquarters? That was totally baddical!" Kim's face scrunched up with an emotion Monique couldn't identify.

"Regardless," Monique said, and shoved Ron's head out of the way, "I think you're overthinking it. You've saved her and the sad blue guy plenty of times, right?"

"Well yeah, but I'm the good guy. It's kinda my m.o."

"Well maybe fighting you is Shego's m.o." Ron said, popping up again. "She can't fight you if you fall into a boiling vat of lava, right?"

"Not helping, _Ron_." One look at Monique and Ron forced himself back into his seat before she did it for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to everyone, Dr. Drakken and Shego were plotting their latest scheme from the comfort of their nearby lair.

"Shego, I think I've outdone myself this time." Drakken grinned and rubbed his hands together maniacally. Shego lounged on an office chair and filed her nails, uninterested.

"You sure did, Dr. D."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Who me? _Nooo._ When have I ever mocked you?" Shego's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Well, sometimes I just feel like you don't take me seriously, Shego." Drakken twiddled his thumbs and looked away, bashful. "You know, respect is a very important part of every employer-employee relationship."

"Doc," Shego placed a reassuring hand on Drakken's shoulder. "Of course I respect you." Shego turned on her heel and trudged away from him. " _Not._ " She whispered under her breath.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to hear today's plan?" Shego rolled her eyes then sat back down in her chair. She waved her hand in the air, motioning for Drakken to go on. "Oh goody."

"Ughhhhh. Just get on with it, already!"

"Right. Yes. Well, I have engineered a self-replicating syntho-plasma to-"

"Self-replicating syntho-plasma?" Shego raised an eyebrow. "Why does that sound so familiar?" Drakken paled.

"Hnnng. Um, you see…on Mother's Day we-" Shego shot up out of her seat.

"Dr. D, are you kidding me? Not this again. Really, two repeat plans in a row? You're losing your touch. Next you're gonna tell me you're teaming up with Frugal Lucre?"

"I am not losing my touch, Shego! And these are not repeat plans, these are re-hashed plans. I learned my lessons. Last time I knew better than to drill into a cheese covered building."

"Actually, it was a building made of cheese."

"That's not important!" Drakken stomped his foot. "Gah, tffft, nng." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "And this time, instead of stealing the syntho-plasma, I made my own. And its radioactive! Do you know what that means, Shego?"

"That this is going to go horribly wrong again?"

"No! It means that Kim Possible is none the wiser!" Drakken laughed maniacally as his eye twitched.

"Right. So, what's the catch?" Drakken froze. "Out with it, Doc."

Drakken mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Shego cupped her hand around her ear and leaned closer. Drakken mumbled again. "Huh?"

"I SAID THE SYNTHO-PLASMA FEASTS ON GARBAGE!" Shego backpedaled away from him and covered her ears. Drakken huffed and crossed his arms. "What? It needs the methane in order to multiply itself."

"Is that why you built the lair underneath a landfill? That is not a good enough excuse to have to deal with this stench, you know. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just walk out right now!" Drakken smirked, suddenly. He grabbed a remote and aimed it at the large screen above his work area. Black and white surveillance footage of Shego helping Kim during their last encounter played silently on the monitor. Shego watched in horror.

* * *

 _Beep-beep BEEP-beep_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" The three friends crowded around the Kimmunicator screen.

"Someone left an anonymous tip on your site. Drakken's created some kind of radioactive garbage-eating syntho-plasma."

"That's oddly specific for a tip." Kim titled her head in confusion.

"That's what I thought!" Wade agreed. "It might be a trap, but why would they give away their whole plan like that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe it's a trap-trap," Monique offered. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Whatever it is, it's worth looking into. Any idea where they're located?" Just then, the ground rumbled and the metal bus rattled with it. All the students pressed their faces against the window. A garbage truck rolled up on a nearby trash heap. Drakken sat in the passenger seat and Shego drove, though she wasn't happy about it.

"Never mind. I found them." Kim turned her Kimmunicator towards the window just in time for Wade to see the truck dump a heap of green goo on the trash pile.

"You know," Shego turned to Drakken, "'Garbage lady' wasn't in my job description."

"That's too bad, Shego. 'Cause it's time to take out the trash!" Kim jumped onto the hood of the garbage truck. Ron struggled to climb up the front bumper. Kim looked over her shoulder at him.

"I…almost…got…" he huffed between jumps. "Oh! Booyah!" He managed to pull himself onto the hood of the large dump truck. Kim frowned at him.

"Uh, Ron?"

"Don't tell me." He looked down towards the bumper of the car. His pants were snagged on the corner.

" _Ugh!_ " Shego growled and leapt out of the window and swung herself onto the top of the truck. "I don't have time for this, Princess," she spat. Shego began throwing blasts of plasma at Kim while she flipped and cartwheeled out of the way. Shego was aggressively playing offense, using her plasma powers to keep Kim occupied and as far away from her as possible. Shego wasn't in the mood for witty banter.

"KP, we got a situation back here!" Ron's voice cracked as he tried to get Kim's attention. Behind her she could hear the screams of her classmates and Mr. Barkin as the syntho-plasma enveloped the back end of the school bus.

"Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin stuck his head out of the window. "Do something!" The large green monster rocked the bus back and forth.

"Kim, what do we do?" Kim looked down at her clothes. She was wearing her civvies, pink crop top and emerald green cargo pants, with no gadgets or gizmo's in sight. And Shego was still hurling plasma at her. Kim backflipped off the bed of the truck and landed in the garbage pile beneath her.

"Woah!" Her arms flailed as her feet sunk into the sticky filth like quicksand. "Aw come on. These were new shoes!" Shego jumped off the truck and landed in front of Kim. The green woman towered over Kim and gave her a menacing glare. She grabbed Kim by her shirt and pulled her out of the landfill and threw her towards a fenced area across from her. Kim's back hit the metal fence and she landed face down in the trash. " _Ewwwww._ "

"Kim!" The teen hero grabbed the Kimmunicator from her pocket.

"Wade?"

"The Syntho-Plasma reacts to electronic currents. Drakken is controlling it with a radio tower in his lair." Kim looked up. Shego was stalking towards her like a cat ready to pounce.

"And his lair is?" Kim grabbed onto a nearby "Danger Keep Out" sign to hoist herself to her feet, but the sign ended up being a secret lever. A few yards away, a secret door emerged from the ground. "Well that was convient." Kim turned and made a dash for the lair door just as Shego was about to reach her. Ron and Drakken followed behind Shego as she chased Kim.

Shego cornered Kim in the control room, where the radio tower was stationed.

"Give it up, Kimmie." Kim leaned back against the control panel. He hand grazed a large red Self-destruct button.

"Sorry, Shego, but quitters never prosper." Kim slammed her hand down on the self destruct button with a satisfying _thwack_ and the alarms immediately went off. Sparks flew from the signal tower and puffs of smoke erupted from between it's paneling. Outside, the syntho-plasma released its hold on the bus and slithered off to a far corner of the landfill.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's just not fair." Drakken stomped his foot and mumbled something under his breath. He pointed a finger at Kim. "Curse you, Kim Possible! You think-"

"Uh, guys," Ron cut him off. "I think we should hurry up and get out of here!" Ron and Drakken ran towards the exit. Kim followed suit, but Shego blocked her path.

"Shego, what are you doing? We have to get out of here!"

"You want to thank me so badly for saving you? The only reason I got you out of that mess is because the only way you're going to fall into boiling lava is if when I push you in myself!" Shego spat. Kim backed away from her. The ceiling of the lair began crumbling down and various gasses were steaming up the room so much it was getting hard to see. Through the gray haze of dust and smoke, Kim could see two glowing green hands move toward her. She dodged left and heard Shego groan as she made contact with something metal. Kim didn't have to think about Shego's next move. She made a beeline for the exit and clambored out of the trash and rubble. Ron and Drakken were waiting outside. The area of the landfill where the lair had been was now sunken in and steaming. Trash melted and turned to goop from the heat of the destroyed lair. In a far corner there was a small explosion, sending trash into the air, only for it to come down in pieces like acid rain.

"Where's Shego?" Drakken chewed his lip and wrung his hands. His hovercar pulled up next to him. He looked around, nervous before stepping into the flying machine. "Shego?" he shouted. Kim and Ron looked at each other. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, scan Drakken's lair, tell me if there's anyone still in there." Kim held out her Kimmunicator and a wide green beam of light scanned the wreckage.

"Thermal imaging detects one biological heat signature."

"Thanks, Wade." Kim clicked the screen off and shoved the Kimmunicator in her pocket. She took a step towards the lair, but Ron caught her by her arm.

"Kim, it's too dangerous. What are you doing?" Kim looked over at Drakken, who was now biting his nails over his gloves, then looked back at Ron.

"I'm returning the favor."

* * *

"Shego?" Kim shouted. She coughed and had to squint through all the dust and smoke. "Shego, where are you?" Kim climbed over rubble that littered the floor and did her best to avoid the falling bits between the intermittent rumblings of the self-destruct sequence. She turned on the flashlight function of her Kimmunicator and used it to guide her back to the control room where she last saw her missing foe. "Come one, Shego, you've gotta be around here somewhere." Kim muttered to herself, covering her mouth and nose with one hand, Kimmunicator in the other. She had to use her elbows to maintain her balance between toppled pillars and chunks of ceiling. Kim pressed a few buttons on the Kimmunicator, and a small fan popped out of the front. She used it to clear away some of the smoke, then gasped.

Shego laid unconscious on the ground in front of the now-broken and half melted signal tower.

"She must have hit her head." Kim muttered to herself. She walked over to Shego and tried to shake her awake, but the woman didn't move. Electricity crackled in the air above them. More rubble fell from the ceiling in front of them. The control panel to Kim's right burst into flames and exploded. The air was thick with smoke and dust, causing another coughing fit for Kim. "This is so not good."

"Do you think they'll make it?" Drakken asked Ron.

"Dude, she's Kim Possible. She can do anything." Ron patted Drakken on the back reassuringly.

"Indeed," Drakken said solemnly.

A large explosion occurred towards the front of the sunken lair, and both men winced. Drakken and Ron hugged each other and began sobbing, suddenly overcome with fear.

"KP!" Ron sobbed. "You were so young!"

"Shego!" Drakken cried. "You were a loyal partner in crime." Drakken sniffled and rubbed his eyes, keeping an arm around Ron.

"Kim!" Ron shouted.

"There, there, dear buffoon. She's in a better place now." Drakken squeezed Ron in a side hug.

"Dude, no. It's Kim. She made it." Ron pushed himself out of Drakken's grip and ran up to Kim, flailing his arms. "KP!" Drakken gasped at the sight.

Kim was covered in soot, and her clothes were ripped in various places. She walked slowly, exhausted, and blowing her messy bangs out of her eyes with a hoarse breath. In her arms she carried a limp body: green and black lycra and a mess of black hair.

"Shego!" Drakken cried in relief. Kim put Shego down on the floor of the hover car, then pulled out the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, I need a full body on Shego, now." She held the device over Shego's body. A familiar green beam of light passed over her.

"She'll be fine, Kim. She just needs some rest."

" _Ughhhhh_." Shego groaned, coming to her senses. Kim breathed a sigh of relief. With another groan and a hiss, Shego stretched her limbs and opened her eyes, only to be greeted by Kim Possible looking down at her. She pushed herself up onto her elbow and looked back and forth between Kim's soot-covered form and flaming remains of the lair. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Kim squatted down to Shego's level and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you said you don't do 'thank you's, but you're welcome." Kim smirked at Shego's dumbfounded expression, then walked back to where Ron was waiting.

"Come, Shego," Drakken said, starting the hover car. "Kim Possible's computer boy said you need rest. How about a nice vacation?" Kim and Ron looked on as the hover car zipped away.

"You know what stinks?"

"Uh, all this flaming garbage?"

"Actually I was talking about the fact that Drakken and Shego can nearly get all of us killed, then you save the everyone, including them, and then they get to fly away while we have to go back to school and spend the rest of the day with Barkin," Ron huffed. "But yeah, I the garbage smells pretty bad too." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Come on, maybe we can convince the Barkin to stop at Bueno Nacho on the way back."

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **When I was a senior in high school (damn, im old), my AP environmental science class took a field trip to the dump. And a sewage treatment plant, and a rock quarry. We just sat in the bus and they drove through it. It was weird and smelly.**

 **Anyway, I tried my best to mimic the style of an actual episode of the show, but I don't know how I feel about it. Do you like this style? Did you hate it? Would you like to see more of it? Or would you rather I write it out more like a book with more details and descriptions and less scene cuts? This ended up much longer than I expected. It turned out to be 10 pages. I've literally written thesis papers shorter than this. Do you like long chapters, or do you want more frequent short chapters?**

 **Also, how psyched are you for the new KP movie? I stalked the actors on Instagram, they seem like nice kids. I think they'll do a good job. Also, go look up the girl who plays Shego. I think she's a great pick and her Instagram stories are pretty funny. As long as her costume doesn't suck, I have high hopes.**


End file.
